Lemons Galore
by Twifanatic12
Summary: My story is a lot of lemons between the different twilight couples, such as Ness/ Em, Rose/Bella, Edward/Ness. Each chapter is a forbidden couple. A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS! Chapter one is Renesmee and Emmett! Stories will always include Renesmee or Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So most of you know me from my Jake/Nessie Fanfic, Dawn of Happiness', but I wanted to try something a little different. I've decided to try my hand at lemon writing. I really love reading some of the lemons on here. These will be some twisted pairings, but that's when it's best. Each chapter will be a different forbidden pairing. First up are Nessie and Emmett. In this chapter, Renesmee will look to be about 11. And Emmett will be babysitting her. Make sure to review, and the next chapter will be Bella and Rosalie! :D**

Chapter one: Alone time with uncle Em.

Nessie's POV

Today the whole family was out hunting. I wasn't really that thirsty, so I decided to stay home. Emmett volunteered to stay here with me and I was thrilled; He always had a new game or something fun that we could do if I was bored or it was raining. I had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old, though I was the age of seven, with the mind of twenty.

I was in my room in the grand Cullen mansion, and I was playing with my dolls while Emmett was on the Xbox. He told me that if I needed anything or I got bored, go see him. I was beginning to get bored of my dolls and I searched my room for something more fun to do, and when I came up empty-handed, I flitted lightly down the stairs. I could hear Emmett groaning very softly. I briefly wondered what it was, but I decided to make him aware of my presence. I stomped down the last few stairs.

"Uncle Emmett?" I called softly. I could hear him shuffling around in the family room.

"Yeah, Ness?" He called and I heard him pick his controller up again and resume his game. I lightly sat on the couch and folded my hands in my lap. Staring down at my hands, I swept my bronze curls out of my face. "I'm bored." I said, looking up just in time to see his face turn away from me.

"Yeah, me too" He said as he turned off his console. "Let's play a game!" He said, very suddenly enthusiastic, "Okay! I agreed.

"Let's go to the fighting room, so we don't end up getting in trouble." He said and grabbed my shoulder gently to usher me towards another room. Esme had built another room onto the Cullen mansion that had almost indestructibility. The boys- my dad, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper- wanted to wrestle.

He grabbed a towel on the way through and I was instantly suspicious. "Why do we need a towel?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said and locked the door after he got into the room.

"Okay, we're gonna try something. We're going to take turns. You put the towel around your neck, and you have to run without the towel moving. I'll show you." He said and demonstrated almost perfectly.

He told me I could go first, and he came up behind me and tripped me, only to catch me before my head hit the ground. He looked down at me and then softly pressed his lips to mine. I froze. I was in complete shock and I couldn't move. He pulled away, and his eyes were dark as he stared down at me. "New game." He said huskily and I sat up cautiously.

"I'm going to try something, and if you get uncomfortable or want me to stop, say stop and I will." He said and I gulped sacredly. He laid me gently back onto the padded floor of the fighting room and looked at me for permission.

I nodded. I was very un-educated at all of this and I didn't know what he was going to do, or how it was going to feel.

He ran his hands down my chest while my heart beat 200 times per minute. He stopped at my very tiny breasts and looked up at me. I nodded. He pulled on the center, my… nipple. He pulled on it and I grunted. I was still afraid. He halted the second I made a noise. I just nodded, telling him to continue. He then ripped my whole shirt off in one piece and I gasped. He stared down at my chest and I blushed lightly. I had boobs but they were very tiny.

He did the same thing to my other nipple only this time, he sucked on it, I moaned. He continued down my body and looked up at me when he got to my lower stomach. "Yes" I said and he ripped my pants off. This was the point of no turning back.

He grabbed my ankles and spread them as far apart as they _could _go. He touched my damp panties and I jumped. He looked at me again and moved his finger to a different spot. When he touched there and I moaned, he took that as a go-ahead. He rubbed me through my underwear and it felt amazing. I never wanted him to stop. He ripped them off too. I could feel the wetness and I wondered why I was wet. He ran his finger over me and I moaned again. He started massaging the most sensitive spot, and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Em…Emmettt?" I asked. He looked at me and stopped.

"I was just wondering… What is that spot where your finger is at right now?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh. Umm… That's the. , clitoris, or as most people cal it… 'Clit." He said, embarrassed now.

"Oh… okay. You can continue now." I said, trying not sound like one of those snobby girls that got everything they wanted. He smiled and leant back down.

"I'm gonna try something different. It will probably feel even better." He said. I nodded.

He leaned his head down, and parted my folds so he could lean in and lick them once. I moaned loudly, and he moaned against me and that caused me to moan again.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked me, pulling away.

"Yes, please." I said simply. "I'll have you begging for more by the time I'm done." He said and dove back into my vagina.

He licked and flicked his tongue over my clit and I shrieked. It felt so good. "Don't stop!" I moaned and then I froze. _Did I really just say that out loud? _ He smiled into me and flicked his tongue even faster. "Oh, god!" I moaned and I felt ridiculous.

I knew that this was _really bad_ and yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. He took his finger and massaged my clit even faster. "OH GOD! Don't stop!" I yelled.

And all too soon, he stopped. He chuckled at my impatient face, and he lightly kissed my nose. Whenever he held his weight carefully over me, I could feel something big and rock hard in his pants. And then I realized where at in his pants it was.

He got undressed with the speed of light and he was naked. I sort-of knew what came next. I stared at the length of his penis. It had to be around 10 inches. No matter the length, it was huge. And I knew that it was going to be inside of me and that scared me.

He got out a tube and put something on his 'manhood' spreading around the gel-like substance all over his enormous length.

"What happens now?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm going to put this in you to make us both feel really good." He said.

He used the very big tip of his length and ran it along my slit. I moaned. He did it again, and then positioned the tip at m hole. "Wait." He said, d I was scared I had done something wrong. But he reached over me to grab the towel. He effortlessly lifted me up and slid the towel underneath me.

"Why do I need that" I asked curiously. "Well… this is probably going to hurt for a few seconds, and you will bleed." I got wide eyes and gulped. He put the tip back at my hole , and slowly entered me. It hurt so badly. I blinked the tears out of my eyes so I could see his face as the pain subsided. "Better?" he asked and I nodded. He started moving in and out of me slowly. It was the most amazing feeling ever! "EEEEMMMEEETTT! FASTERRR!" I screamed, and was satisfied when he was pounding into me with his vampire speed. He pulled my leg up so that it was resting on his shoulder and he reached a spot inside me that pushed me over the edge of the invisible cliff. "OH GOD! EMMETT!" I screamed out and then continued moaning as he kept plunging into me, and then he screamed, "Nesssssssiiiieeee!" and released inside of me.

"What just happened?"I asked, and he replied, "We just had orgasms. Feels good, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "I want another one" I admitted shyly.

"Sure, kid." He said and leaned down to spread my legs apart again. He leaned in and licked me up with the speed of light. I was moaning so loudly. He shoved four fingers inside of me and curled them, hitting a spot that threw me over the cliff. I came down screaming.

"Who won the game?" I asked as I was lying naked on his chest.

"Definitely you" He said, staring at me with a smile of satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemons galore: Chapter 2

Bella/Carlisle

Bella is human, Carlisle Vampire

BPOV

It was one of the many nights I stayed at Edward's house. We were in his room, and kissing passionately. My skin was flushed and I was having difficulty breathing, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I had my leg hitched around his waist, as my tongue slid into his mouth. He turned to unresponsive stone beneath my touch. He disentangled himself and stood up. He said he needed a little bit to be alone. He decided to go join the rest of his family and go hunting. I frowned dramatically.

"I'll be here again when you wake up, love. Sleep, my Bella." He said as he kissed my head and slipped into the darkness, softly closing the door on his way out. I heard him ask Carlisle to listen for me while he was gone; Carlisle had gotten home late from work and decided to stay home and look over some files. I waited for a few minutes while I put a plan together in my head. I waited for 10 minutes; long enough to make sure Edward was too far to hear Carlisle's thoughts.

I was going to get what I wanted one way or the other. I walked up to the third floor trembling with nervousness about what I was seriously about to do. I paused outside of Carlisle's study and steadied myself with a deep breath. I knocked so silently on the door, I wasn't even sure a vampire could hear it. But, with my luck, he did.

"Come in, Bella." He said. I walked in and saw Carlisle sitting behind his mahogany desk, as he put down his folder. "What can I do for you?" He asked considerately.

"Have a seat" He offered, gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk. I made my way over there, nearly tripping many times. My heart was beating furiously and my face was as red as the blood I hoped Edward was drinking right now.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. He walked around the desk and sat on the edge. He was glorious. That made me all the guiltier about what I was going to do.

"Bella?" He asked again, calling my attention back from checking him out.

"Carlisle, I need a favor from you" I said, surprisingly confident. "But you won't do it" I mumbled certainly.

"Anything" He vowed with passion. I looked up to see him staring down at me with nothing but curiosity.

"There is a human experience that I want to have, that Edward can't give me…. But you can." I said.

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I have a need that I have wanted to satisfy for a while" I said, standing up and inching closer to him.

I watched his eyes turn black as he understood what I wanted.

"Bella…. I don't think so." He said gently.

I turned away, embarrassed by rejection. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have…. Please forgive me. I just wanted…. Please don't tell Edward!" I pleaded.

He used his finger to tilt my face up towards him. "You are not stupid, you silly girl. You are gorgeous. And Sexy." He said low.

"But, why did you say no?" I wondered

"Because I know what it would do to Edward… but I can't help myself any longer." He sighed, coming closer.

"What?" I asked.

"I have always wanted you… "He moaned, sliding even closer. "I can't resist giving you what you want"

He pressed his lips softly against mine. I froze, and then unthawed, responding to his kiss. I pushed myself closer to him, and deepened the kiss. I forced his cold lips open and slid my tongue inside his mouth, savoring his delicious taste. I melted against his cold chest, and his gripped my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down in the chair behind the desk, while I straddled him. Me sat there and made out, while our hands explored each other's body.

I was sitting on his lap as I felt his excitement. I knew he could smell my arousal. I grinded against him, needing the friction between my legs. "Oh god" He moaned and stood up, holding me. He sat me down on the desk and ripped my shirt off. He started at my mouth and licked his way down to my nipples. He took off my bra and sucked the left one into his mouth and played with the other then switched.

I was moaning, fisting my hands in his hair, holding him there. "I love you, Isabella" He whispered, coming back up to my lips again. "I love you, too" I moaned.

He kissed his way down my stomach and slid my sweat pants down. He rubbed my most sensitive spot through my panties. I screamed and bucked my hips, begging for him to move faster.

I reached forward to grab his bulge in his pants. He moaned and rubbed faster and took my underwear off. He leant down and parted my folds to eat them out. He flicked his tongue fast and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"So beautiful." He whispered while I writhed in ecstasy beneath his touch. It felt so amazing I found myself screaming out his name. Just as I started to fall over the edge of bliss, he stopped.

"NO!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"You can't cum just yet" He whispered in my ear, while I shivered.

He pulled his pants and boxers off and took his length in my hands. He was huge. How was that going to fit inside me?

He positioned his self at my opening and paused. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes" I said certainly and he slid inside of me, taking my virginity. I cried out in pain while a tear slid out of my eye. He leant down and kissed me until the pain stopped.

"I'm okay." I said, and he started moving in and out of me slowly. We started to moan together as he started moving faster. He pounded in and out of me while circling my clit with his thumb. I was so close and he was, too. When I was on the edge, he leant down and whispered, "Cum with me, Bella." And I did.

"OH GOD, CARLISLE!" I screamed as I orgasmed. He shot his seed into me as I held onto him and he kept pounding me until I was done screaming. We held each other as I laid on his chest, satisfied with my attempt at seduction


End file.
